Crush
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Como si adaptarse a una nueva escuela y lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado no fuera suficientemente malo, Sonic se adentra al mal cliché de la secundaria al enamorarse de la chica más popular de la escuela y capitán de las animadoras; un amor prohibido, vetado por el novio sobre protector de ella; un amor que no promete más que miseria en su camino. Sonamy


**Bien como primer proyecto del año les traigo este pequeño One Shot de Sonic a petición de Jacqui D Crimson. Ella eligió la pareja (en este caso Sonamy) y el género de esta historia. Siendo sincera he tenido problemas para encontrar inspiración para completar otros proyectos y subir la nueva fic que estoy escribiendo (atrapada en el capítulo 4 desde octubre T-T) y realmente he trabajado arduamente para recuperar la inspiración perdida, por lo mismo no he continuado muchas otras cosas, pero cuando pensé sobre cómo hacer esta historia corta originalmente escribí otra cosa muy diferente hasta que me percate que la historia que estaba escribiendo era demasiado compleja para un simple oneshot (más de 10 hojas y no llegaba al final) así que posiblemente suba una historia corta en un futuro.**

 **En fin, espero les guste esta pequeña historia la cual, sin más que decir les dejo este oneshot cortesía de Jacqui D Crimson ¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

Crush

Cada mañana él realizaba la misma rutina aburrida; salía muy temprano de su casa para llegar antes que cualquier estudiante y deambular sin un rumbo fijo por los pasillos que para esa hora se mantenían vacíos. Entre el silencio y la quietud buscaba la clase que le correspondía para una vez en ésta dejarse caer sobre el pupitre a la espera interminable del inicio de clases. Su rutina no era muy diferente de cualquier otro estudiante en esa aburrida secundaria; en general se podría decir que todo a su alrededor era bastante monótono y sin nada interesante, o así fue hasta el día que la conoció a la chica que vendría a darle vuelta a su mundo y darle un nuevo sentido a su invisible existencia.

La campana anunció el inicio de clases sacándolo de su pensamientos, mientras yacía de pie frente a su casillero, anticipándolo la parte más anhelada de su día. Sonic observó a los pasillos llenarse de estudiantes bulliciosos para dirigirse a clases, y con ansias buscó con la mirada a la razón para permanecer frente a los casilleros cada mañana y ahogarse en el mar de estudiantes indiferentes para él; y en una espera que le pareció eterna, ahí, sobresaliendo de todos ellos, la vio a ella cual aparición en color rosa. Como cada mañana, él la observaba mientras el silencio, su mejor aliado, lo acompañaba para admirar a la eriza de sonrisa risueña y mirada esmeralda. Sus ojos indiscretos se quedaron prendidos en ella, para que por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se entrecruzaran, provocando que sus palpitaciones se aceleraran brindándole una bocana de aire fresco a su agonizante corazón, sintiéndose vivo ante un hecho que seguramente no tenía relevancia más que para él.

La siguió con la mirada caminar hacia su dirección, embobado, para así verla caminar a su lado, dejándolo atrás, como el ser invisible que sabía que él era para ella. Sonic percibió el dulce aroma de su perfume a rosas invadir su nariz y sin poderlo evitar seguirla con la mirada cual perro a su hueso, deslumbrándose ante su presencia y por alguna razón, ese pequeño instante que compartían cada mañana, parecía ser más que suficiente para robarle el aliento y hacerlo esperarla en el mismo lugar al día siguiente.

–¡Hey tú!– escuchó decir de pronto, rompiendo el momento en el que se había sumergido. Sonic se volteó nuevamente y así ver un balón dirigirse hacia él de pronto golpeando su rostro por el repentino ataque, tambaleándose por el impacto. Colocó su mano sobre su rostro enrojecido por el golpe y con un ceño fruncido lanzó una mirada iracunda al responsable de dicho ataque –¡¿Qué crees que haces?!– vociferó el erizo verde para caminar intimidante hacia él.

Todos a su alrededor parecieron acallar ante lo que parecería una pelea inminente; con disimulo, Sonic observó a sus alrededores para ver como de pronto sus compañeros formaban un círculo a su alrededor.

–No puede ser cierto…– masculló el erizo azul inaudible, fijando su mirada a su agresor para así empuñar sus manos fuertemente en un intento de guardar la calma.

–¡Oye, ¿no me escuchaste?!– exclamó el erizo verde para tomar su playera y halarlo con fuerza hacia él.

–¡Scourge basta!– escucharon ambos decir. Sonic vio como la eriza rosa llegaba hacia ellos para tomar al erizo verde del brazo en un intento de detener la agresión hacia su ser.

–¡¿Amy, ahora lo defiendes?!– exclamó Scourge irritado para verla de reojo sin soltar al erizo azul, quien mantenía una expresión estoica ante la situación.

–El entrenador dijo que otro conflicto más y te sacaría del equipo ¿o acaso lo olvidas?– le recordó la eriza rosa para que una mirada sulfurosa fuera dedicada a Sonic, y así lo soltarlo de mala manera. –Te salvaste azulito– masculló molesto para dar un paso atrás y recoger el balón de soccer con el que lo había agredido antes. –No te atrevas a volver a ver a mi novia, ¿entendiste?– amenazó alejándose no sin antes empujar al erizo azul contra los casilleros bruscamente y reírse de ello mientras se alejaba.

Sonic desvió su mirada iracunda a sus pies mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza en un intento de calmar la ira desmesurada que brotaba sin control desde lo más profundo y retorcido de su ser, cuando entonces, algo disipó toda nube de oscuridad al momento en que la suave voz de ella navegó por el viento para alcanzarlo y decirle:

–Lo lamento– la voz de ella se hizo presente desvaneciendo cualquier rastro de ira o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo que pudiera habitar en él. Sonic subió su mirada para toparse frente a frente con los ojos esmeralda de ella. Paralizándose ante su presencia. –Él no es tan malo como se ve– lo excusó con una sonrisa un tanto apenada –Sólo se preocupa por mí.

Las palabras le fueron robadas de su boca al verse deslumbrado por la dulzura de su voz. Sonic admiró la expresión de su rostro de cerca, en donde una mirada dulce y llena de arrepentimiento provocó que sus mejillas adoptaran un color carmín velozmente, ocasionando que desviara su mirada en un intento de calmar el tamboriteó de su precipitado corazón.

–¡Amy!– el nombre de ella retumbó por todo el pasillo casi vacío, provocando que ambos voltearon a ver en dirección al dueño de aquella voz, en donde un erizo verde los observaba de manera iracunda al final del pasillo. Amy se estremeció ante la mirada del erizo verde para así asentir con la cabeza titubeante.

–D-Debo irme, hasta pronto– se despidió rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, y así, con una corta reverencia, alejarse de él para correr en dirección hacia Scourge, quien mantenía una mirada intensa sobre el erizo azul hasta que Amy por fin llegó a sus brazos, y con un dulce beso saludarlo, intentando que olvidara la confrontación previa, para seguir su camino.

Sonic la observó desaparecer en sus brazos, quedándose en medio de aquel pasillo, invisible nuevamente. Ella, la capitán de porristas de la Escuela _Emerald_ , y él, el capitán del equipo de soccer; ambos votados como la pareja perfecta en el baile de invierno pues eran los estudiantes más populares de toda la secundaria; y en aquella absurda escala social él se encontraba en el último puesto, por debajo de los miembros del club de matemática junto a los inadaptados sociales como el reciente estudiante transferido e invisible de la escuela, uno que yacía inmerso en un mal cliché… el chico invisible y la animadora, uno que sabía que era más antiguo que la historia misma, uno en donde él estaba consciente que no terminaba en un final feliz, y aún así, prefería quedarse en ese cuento barato antes de volver a regresar a las tinieblas de su vida diaria y permitir que los fantasmas de su pasado lo consumieran nuevamente. Ella era el pequeño rayo de luz que hacía que su vida en esa secundaria valiera la pena.

–…Hasta pronto– susurró al viento para escuchar la campana sonar.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic mantenía su vista en el ocaso frente a él para así estirar sus músculos pesadamente y disfrutar de la quietud que una escuela vacía podía brindarle, o eso pensó cuando escuchó un paso apresurado a sus espaldas llamando su atención; después de todo habían pasado varias horas desde el final de las clases y para ese entonces los patios de la escuela yacían prácticamente vacíos, a excepción de él y uno que otro empleado de la institución. Sonic volteó a ver a sus espaldas para ver a la eriza rosa correr a toda prisa por las puertas de la escuela y bajar las escaleras hacia al patio frontal.

–¿Amy Rose?– murmuró Sonic para sí sorprendido, después de todo la práctica de porristas había terminado hace horas. La vio dirigirse a la salida a prisa cuando observó como su tobillo se torcía mientras bajaba apresurada el graderío y así escucharla exclamar un gemido de dolor soltando su mochila mientras caía. –¡Cuidado!– advirtió para correr a toda prisa hacia ella y conseguir sujetarla torpemente contra su pecho para evitar su caída inminente, pero sin poder impedir caer junto a ella los últimos escalones de las escaleras de concreto. Sonic la abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola con su cuerpo para así recibir el impacto de la caída.

–¿E-Estás bien?– habló el erizo azul adolorido por la caída, para así ver como ella levantaba su rostro lentamente de su pecho y quedar así a unos cuantos centímetro del suyo.

Un sonroje intenso vino a él al reaccionar sobre la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, a lo cual ella pareció reaccionar por igual provocando que Amy se levantara torpemente de donde él y cayera a su lado nerviosamente; tomando distancia. Amy sacudió su uniforme velozmente para sentarse sobre sus rodillas y sin poder sostenerle la mirada responderle:

–Eh… sí… muchas gracias– musitó apenada, fijando su vista a su reloj de pulsera y percatarse de la hora –¡D-Debo de irme!– exclamó poniéndose en pie, o al menos intentarlo, pues sintió un dolor ardiente en su tobillo obligándole a caer de nuevo sobre la tierra.

–¡No te muevas!– pidió el erizo azul para observar el pie lastimado de la eriza rosa –Me parece que tienes una torcedura– habló preocupado –Es posible que la enfermera aún siga por aquí, déjame ayudarte.

–Pero…– musitó ella para fijar su mirada a la salida de la escuela. Ese día era un día importante, se suponía que debía de haber salido de la escuela hacia casi 20 minutos. –Está bien– asintió resignada, sabiendo que no podría más de dos pasos si no atendía esa herida. El erizo azul le estiró la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y ella aceptar su ayuda.

–La enfermería está en el tercer nivel– habló en suave voz, desviándole la mirada a la eriza rosa, provocando que ella lo viera con cierta intriga por la expresión del erizo azul frente a ella –Deberé de cargarte para llegar a tiempo y evitar que empeore– explicó sonrojándose sutilmente.

–Ammm… de acuerdo– aceptó la eriza rosa un tanto incómoda.

Amy sintió como él la levantaba suavemente del suelo para así estar nuevamente contra su pecho y verlo correr en dirección a la enfermería sin decir nada más. Subió la mirada para lograr distinguir una suave rubor en sus mejillas y una expresión un tanto extraña para ella, obligándola a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Aquí es – dijo él de pronto para que ella notara lo rápido que habían subido los tres niveles del edificio. Sin lugar a dudas era un chico veloz. Lo observó abrir la puerta corrediza aprisa para adentrarse a la enfermería y llamar a la enfermera, que por lo que podía verse se había ido hace algún tiempo ya. –Rayos…– lo escuchó murmurar para así dejarla sobre la camilla de sabanas blancas –Espera aquí, buscaré un antiinflamatorio y unas compresas frías– explicó para darle la espalda y empezar a revisar los cajones y gavetas llenas de medicamento.

–¿Sabes cómo aliviar el dolor?– preguntó con cierta sorpresa la eriza rosa.

–Es una torcedura leve– habló mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba cual ladrón de la noche –Con esto al menos podrás caminar.

–Nunca imagine que supieras de este tipo de cosas– dijo ella con una sonrisa. El erizo no respondió a su comentario para así voltearse en silencio con su mirada fija en su tobillo inflamado colocando unas compresas frías sobre éste. –Por cierto, soy Amy– se presentó en medio del ensordecedor silencio, el cual la hacia sentir nerviosa ante la presencia del erizo azul. Sonic se detuvo de repente al escuchar su nombre, ocasionando que Amy lo observara confundida por su reacción, pensando que tal vez había dicho algo malo, aunque no imaginaba qué podría ser.

–Lo sé…– murmuró apenas audible el erizo azul para continuar.

–Lamento lo que pasó esta mañana, Sonic– se disculpó, pensando que tal vez su extraña manera de actuar era consecuencia de su sobreprotector novio y el incidente de esa mañana.

–¿Sabes mi nombre?– inquirió Sonic con asombro para verla al fin.

–Claro, nos conocimos el primer día que viniste a la escuela– le sonrió dulcemente.

Eso él lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo, ese había sido el día en que ella había entrado a su vida y a su corazón.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

Observó los pasillos que parecían ser sólo un inmenso laberinto. Sonic sacó de nuevo aquella hoja de papel que el director le había dado para indicarle su horario con los cientos de libros para cada materia que apenas lograba balancear y así escuchar el timbre sonar y ver como los estudiantes se apresuraban a dirigirse a sus aulas.

–D-Disculpa…– intentó decir para que alguien se detuviera a darle indicaciones –¿Tú sabes dónde…– pero acallaba al ver a sus compañeros seguir su camino, ignorándolo por completo –Oye, tú…– silenció al notar a sus compañeros seguir de largo. Un fantasma seguramente tendría más notoriedad que él en ese lugar, o al menos eso pensó cuando sintió como alguien lo empujaba bruscamente por el hombro provocando que cayera con todo y sus libros al suelo.

–Miren al nuevo perdedor de la escuela– escuchó decir entre risas para ver a un grupo de estudiantes caminar sobre sus libros y resto de cosas alejándose de él, mofándose.

–Maldita sea…– masculló tragándose su ira. Sonic se puso de rodillas para recoger sus libros con prisa cuando su mano tocó la de alguien más. Subió la vista para observar a una eriza de púas rosas y ojos esmeraldas verla con amabilidad; retrocediendo él acto.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– habló ella para ponerse de rodillas junto a él ayudándole a recoger sus pertenencias. Ella vestía el uniforme de una porrista, pero a diferencia de los demás estudiantes del lugar, ella era la primera que lo observaba entre la multitud con una cara amigable –Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

–Amm… sí– respondió asintiendo con la cabeza sutilmente, recogiendo sus pertenencias sin poder evitar verla de reojo de tanto en tanto.

–Pues bienvenido a la Escuela _Emerald_ – dijo animada para ponerse en pie con varios de sus libros en su mano –Soy Amy Rose– se presentó animada. Él permaneció en silencio, desviándole la mirada, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había tenido cualquier acto de gentileza con él. –Veo que te toca ciencias en el primer periodo– dijo ella de pronto, provocando que él volteara a verla con su horario en mano –Bueno, el salón 2-B están por este pasillo a mano izquierda.

–Gracias– murmuró para recibir sus pertenecías por parte de la risueña eriza.

–Ha sido un placer Sonic– habló ella tomándolo por sorpresa al mencionar su nombre de pronto –Tú nombre está en tu horario– explicó divertida –Nos veremos por aquí, cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hasta luego!

La vio despedirse con un ademan de mano para correr en dirección a clases y dejarlo en medio del pasillo, sintiendo algo extraño mientras la miraba alejarse. Sonic sacudió su cabeza intentando acallar el sentimiento de calidez que de pronto invadía su corazón y así continuar su camino, pero no sin antes observar sobre su hombro el camino que había tomado ella, quedando con un extraño sentimiento en la boca de su estómago.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de ese día ella parecía a aparecer en cualquier lugar donde él estuviera, en donde su risa inundaba todo el ambiente. De un momento a otro sus ojos no podían dejar de admirarla a la distancia, sus oídos dejar de encantarse con la melodía de su voz y su corazón empezó a pedirle impacientemente verla una vez más.

–Es sólo que…– habló Sonic luego de su prologando silencio –No pensé que lo recordarás.

–Es difícil cuando te veo siempre en las mañanas por los pasillos– indicó ella para obtener una mirada de asombro por parte del erizo azul, percatándose que el comentario podría interpretarse de muchas maneras –¡E-Es decir!– exclamó Amy sonrojándose velozmente –No es como que siempre te viera por los pasillos, es decir, lo hago, pero… n-no es como que espere verte en la mañana ¡quiero decir…– calló de golpe sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza para verlo sonreírle con soltura divertido por sus palabras incoherentes –Me refiero a que a veces te veo solo por los casilleros– corrigió. Amy carraspeó su garganta para recobrar la compostura intentando borrar el obvio sonroje que invadía sus mejillas y fijar su vista a su tobillo –En fin, muchas gracias por tu ayuda hoy– murmuró avergonzada aún.

Sonic sonrió galante para que ella lo observara de reojo ante la expresión divertida y despreocupada de su rostro sintiendo su corazón acelerarse más a prisa. Amy clavó su mirada a su regazo sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna razón ante su presencia. Si Scourge sabía que estaba a solas con otro chico tendría serios problemas.

–Por cierto– lo escuchó hablar disipando sus pensamientos –¿No es un poco tarde para seguir aún aquí en la escuela, es decir, el entrenamiento de porrista terminó hace horas?

–Oh… eso– musitó desanimada –Yo sólo quería un poco de tiempo para pensar… ya sabes.

–¿Pensar?– inquirió Sonic curioso por el repentino cambio en la eriza.

–Es sólo que…– calló sonrojándose avergonzada –Tenía una cita con Scourge y… bueno, era algo importante y yo quería saber que estaba… ya sabes, lista– musitó ahogándose en su vergüenza. –Porque es normal que este tipo de cosas pasen cuando una pareja se ama, ¿cierto?– cuestionó para verlo intensamente.

–Creo que… no entiendo– respondió Sonic confuso.

–Tú tienes que saberlo, es decir, los hombres siempre quieren que sus novias… ya sabes… hagan cosas– murmuró desviando la mirada ruborizada, sin aún saber por qué le contaba algo tan personal a un extraño como lo era él.

–Hagan co… ¡¿Te refieres a…– calló sonrojándose intensamente al entender a qué refería ella.

–Sí, es decir, ¿es normal cierto?

–Y-Yo no sé, es decir… tú… – silenció ante los cientos de pensamientos que invadían su mente de ella en posiciones indecorosas, intentando ahogar sus propias hormonas. –C-Creo que es una decisión muy personal– habló acalorado intentando conservar la calma –Una que debes de pensar bien.

Amy observó el rubor en las mejillas de él al tocar un tema que seguramente era incómodo para hablar para cualquiera. Le sonrió dulcemente sintiéndose extrañamente en confianza y tranquila a su lado, un poco diferente a como se sentía rodeada por Scourge.

–Sonic, yo…– calló al escuchar sonar y ver en la pantalla en nombre de Scourge en ésta. Ya iba más de una hora tarde a su cita –¡Debo irme!– exclamó para ponerse en pie torpemente.

–¡Pero tu pie…

–No te preocupes, estoy bien– dijo con una sonrisa y una expresión preocupada –Pediré un taxi e iré directo a casa, no estoy de humor para ningún tipo de cita el día de hoy– dijo con un dejo de alivio en su voz.

–De acuerdo- asintió el erizo azul para verla responder la llamada y escuchar a un muy molesto erizo verde del otro lado del auricular. Amy se despidió con un ademan de mano para así salir a prisa de la enfermería en busca de un poco de privacidad. –Hasta luego– murmuró de nuevo para sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía en la biblioteca buscando información para un reporte que había olvidado realizar. Su cabeza no podría haber estado más distante desde aquella tarde en la enfermería, nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella, de alguna manera siempre prefirió mantenerse al margen, pensando que bastaba con admirarla a la distancia, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ello.

–Hola Sonic– escuchó decir a sus espaldas sobresaltándose para voltear a ver un rostro familiar.

–¿A-Amy?– balbuceó ruborizándose por la eriza que ahora tomaba asiento a su lado. –¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

–Debido a mi torcedura de tobillo no puedo ir a los entrenamientos, entonces espero aquí a que Scourge termine el suyo, ya sabes, le gusta que nos vayamos juntos a casa– indicó con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro para ver al erizo azul, quien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa por su presencia. –¿Te molesta que me siente?– preguntó al fin.

–¡N-No, para nada!– respondió veloz –Es sólo una sorpresa verte aquí– murmuró ocultando su obvia felicidad.

–Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme el otro día, mi tobillo se siente mucho mejor– agradeció con una sonrisa –¿Cómo sabías que hacer?

–No fue nada– respondió intentando sonar indiferente –Solía pasarme a menudo antes.

–No te ves como alguien torpe– dijo ella para inspeccionarlo con la mirada –¡No me digas, antes practicabas algún deporte!– exclamó con emoción.

–Amm…– murmuró para rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza, incómodo por el tema que ella estaba abordando. –Sí… algo así.

–¡Déjame adivinar!– propuso divertida –¡Básquetbol!, No, espera, natación, ¡No espera! ¡Fútbol!

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa disimulada ante la energía infantil de la eriza para así responder: –Atletismo y solía patinar en un _Extream Gear_ – indicó al fin para disipar poco a poco su sonrisa al recordar esa etapa de su vida –Pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– inquirió la eriza arqueando una ceja –Te he visto hacer gimnasia y vaya que eres veloz y ágil y…– calló al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, ruborizándose por las observaciones que había mencionado antes –¡No es como que te observe a la distancia como una extraña acosadora o algo así!– aclaró sonrojándose intensamente, recordando los momentos en que las chicas del club de porristas se quedaban anonadadas por el físico y destreza que mostraba el callado erizo azul en la clase de gimnasia. –Es que… tu sobresales mucho– completó avergonzada.

–Se lo prometí a mi madre tiempo atrás– respondió en seco para observar la mirada inquisidora de la eriza rosa, sabiendo que no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente –En su funeral– completó.

–¡Lo lamento, no sabía…

–No importa– cortó él. No tenía intenciones de indagar sobre como la culpa lo acechaba desde que su madre había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico por irlo a ver en una tonta competencia o como cada miembro del cuerpo escolar de su antigua escuela lo había rechazado por dejar al equipo en las semifinales; sin lugar a duda no era un tema que estaba listo para tocar con nadie. –Me alegra saber que estás mejor– habló dándole fin al tema previo.

–Sí, todo gracias a ti– respondió ella sonrojándose y fijar sus ojos en él, quien ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa perlada y con una dulce expresión en su rostro, una que no era común ver cada vez que lo miraba en la mañana por los casilleros.

–Me parece que el entrenamiento de soccer está por terminar– habló Sonic de pronto, haciéndola despertar para que ella volteara a ver a sus espaldas y ver el reloj sobre la pared.

–Tienes razón– murmuró con cierto desánimo la eriza, se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero sabía que no podía volver a llegar tarde o tendría problemas serios con Scourge. –Será mejor que me vaya– habló poniéndose en pie –¿Cómo sabes la hora en qué termina los entrenamientos?– inquirió para verlo sorprendida.

–Ya sabes… es el mismo horario que el de las porristas– murmuró con un dejo de diversión en su voz para fijar su vista en el libro frente a él.

Amy se ruborizó intensamente ante lo que le pareció una señal de sutil coqueteó por parte de él, sin indagar más en cómo sabía el horario de entrenamiento de las porrista; prefería dejarlo a su imaginación. Dio media vuelta con intención de retirarse de la biblioteca, pero algo en ella no quería terminar su encuentro de esa manera.

–Oye…– murmuró la eriza rosa para voltearlo a ver y captar su atención –¿Te gustaría… ya sabes, acompañarme aquí después de clases?– preguntó con nerviosismo desviándole la mirada.

–¿Eh?– alcanzó a decir con sorpresa el erizo azul por la petición de la eriza.

–¡N-No pienses mal!– dijo en voz chillona ocasionando que la bibliotecaria la viera intensamente por el volumen de su voz –Digo…– carraspeó su garganta para recobrar la compostura –Contigo no se siente el tiempo y así yo no estaría deambulando aburrida por la escuela mientras terminan los entrenamientos…. Ya sabes, sólo sería en lo que puedo regresar a las prácticas– explicó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

–Pero no creo que a tu novio…

–Él no tiene porque saberlo– interrumpió Amy con una expresión traviesa –Puede ser aquí, en la biblioteca. ¿Qué me dices?

Sonic sabía que ser visto, sin importar la razón, con la novia del capitán del equipo de soccer no traería más que problemas a su vida ya bastante problemática para su gusto, pero realmente no le importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la nube negra que parecía mantenerse sobre él desde la muerte de su madre parecía desvanecerse ante una pregunta tan inocente.

–Es una cita– aceptó con una sonrisa, sin percatarse del contenido implícito de sus palabras, sonrojándose avergonzado –¡Q-Quiero decir…

Amy colocó su dedo índice en sus labios para sonreírle dulcemente, acallando al erizo azul quien ahora la miraba con sorpresa. –Es una cita– rectificó ella para así darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida.

Se quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, ni en sus mejores fantasías alguna vez pensó que algo como eso le pasaría a él, es decir, ella era la chica de la cual había estado enamorado por más de tres meses. Tenía que ser algún tipo de sueño y si lo era, no quería despertar.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba ansioso en dirección a uno de los populares centros comerciales de _Station Square_ , revisando su teléfono constantemente para asegurarse que su mente no le había jugado una mala broma y releer así el mensaje de texto que había apenas recibido aquella mañana.

– _Parece que no habrá entrenamiento de soccer pues habrá partido en una escuela rival. Veámonos en el centro comercial del centro de Station Square después de la escuela. ¡Te veo ahí!–  
–Amy–_

Aún recordaba el grito en media clase al ver el mensaje por parte de ella, pues no sabía cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono. Eso le había costado salir más tarde gracias a un inmerecido castigo por el bochornoso momento.

Sonic llegó por fin para buscarla con la mirada entre todos los estudiantes, que como ellos, se reunían después de clases para socializar; pensando qué le diría una vez que la viera o qué harían, ¿se vería bien para estar aquí con ella?

–¡Hey Sonic!– escuchó decir a sus espaldas disipando las preguntas que lo atormentaban para sentir como era abrazado por la espalda y ver de reojo a la eriza rosa que lo saludaba con emoción –¡Recibiste mi mensaje!– dijo Amy con alegría para soltarlo al fin, y ver a un erizo con su rostro enrojecido y sin palabras –Fue mi sorpresa ver que nadie en la escuela tenía tu número, pero la secretaria del director lo tenía, así que pude conseguirlo al fin para cambiar nuestro punto de reunión– dijo divertida.

–¡¿P-Por qué tú…

–Jamás me diste tu teléfono– interrumpió ante su obvia pregunta –No podía hablarte si no era así pues Scourge está conmigo todo el tiempo y no era posible pedírtelo de otra forma– explicó con una falsa expresión de molestia –Además, no pensaba salir por primera vez contigo en una aburrida biblioteca.

–… ¿Salir?– repitió atónito por las palabras de la eriza.

–¡Quiero decir!– corrigió rápidamente –¡P-Pensé que aquí sería mejor para vernos! ¡No me refiero a una cita! Es decir, es una cita, pero, digo…– se atragantó con sus palabras sonrojándose intensamente –Es que pensé que aquí sería un mejor lugar para hablar…–completó al fin.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Amy sentía su cara enrojecer con fuerza y una extraña y agradable sensación en la boca de su estómago; observó de reojo al erizo azul quien mantenía su vista al cielo con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro, haciéndola sentir más cómoda a su alrededor. Cualquier otro se hubiera salido corriendo de su lado, como casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil debido a su sobre protector novio; Sonic era el primer amigo real que tenía desde que había empezado a salir con Scourge.

–¿Quieres ir por un par de sodas?– preguntó el erizo azul de pronto para que ella regresara su vista a él y lo observara sonreírle galante, regresándole la sonrisa –A menos que prefieras algo más.

–No, no, una soda suena bien– asintió para tomar su brazo con timidez y abrazarlo por el mismo para caminar a su lado.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto de ella, pero no por eso le pidió distancia. Amy caminó a su lado en silencio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder; muy dentro de ella sabía que esto muy difícilmente podría llamarse amistad, no estaba segura qué era, pero se sentía tan bien al estar así con él; cuando estaban juntos se creaba una mezcla de emociones que la hacían sentir más viva de lo que nunca se había sentido. Amy lo vio de reojo para ver aquella mirada fija al frente y mejillas carmín que la hacían sentir nerviosa a su lado; obligándola a sonreír y abrazarlo con un poco más de confianza. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto en la escuela, recogiendo sus pertenencias del suelo y como su mano rozó la suya por un instante para que él retrocediera cual gato asustadizo ante su tacto, algo que le había parecido de lo más adorable. Él, el estudiante más reservado de todos, el erizo azul de ojos verde turquesa, uno que parecía estar donde ella estuviera, siempre leyendo a solas en la cafetería o escuchando música desinteresadamente en el patio de la escuela. Cada mañana tenía aquella pequeña reunión por los casilleros, una que sin darse cuenta esperaba con ansias al entrar a la escuela.

–Llegamos– escuchó Amy decir para subir su mirada nuevamente sonrojándose al ver su rostro. –¿Quieres ordenar?

–¡Eh, sí!– asintió a prisa para dirigirse al mostrador y soltarse de él –" _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Yo tengo novio!_ – se regañó sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza –Dos sodas– pidió intentando obviar sus molestos pensamientos y tomando distancia del erizo azul.

La eriza rosa mantenía su mirada fija en el mostrador, como si de pronto su presencia fuera indeseada. Sonic se acercó a ella, confundido por la expresión indescifrable de su rostro, ¿estaba molesta? ¿nerviosa? ¿frustrada? No lo sabía, de lo que era seguro era que una pelea interna se estaba librando dentro de ella, o eso asumió al verla moverse su cabeza erráticamente como si librara una acalorada discusión consigo misma.

Amy observó sus bebidas ser entregadas para verse reflejada en el líquido azucarado del mismo recordando por qué no podía pensar lo que su mente insistía en gritarle; mientras ella estuviera con Scourge ella no podía ver a nadie más, ni siquiera pensarlo, si él se enteraba que pensaba que el erizo azul era atractivo el castigo sería peor que la muerte misma; ese último pensamiento la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par –"¿ _Sonic me parece atractivo?"–_ pensó sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante la sola idea de verlo de esa manera, para luego escuchar a alguien susurrarle al oído: –¿Te sientes bien?– para así voltearse de golpe y ver al erizo azul frente a ella a unos pocos centímetros de su rostros exclamando un grito y derramando las bebidas sobre él.

–¡L-Lo siento!– exclamó nerviosamente y buscar un par de servilletas en el mostrador apresuradamente –¡Soy tan torpe!– se regañó para acercarse a él y con las servilletas intentar limpiar el líquido derramado de su camisa blanca.

–E-Está bien…– sonrió nerviosamente mientras ella tocaba con sus manos su pecho en un intento de quitar la mancha marrón que empezaba a formarse.

–¡Yo puedo limpiarlo!– dijo sin detenerse para sentir el cuerpo de un atleta ocultó bajo las capas de ropa deteniendo su impulsivo restregado, dejando sus manos sobre el pecho del erizo, un pecho bien formado, y así levantar su vista y toparse con aquellos ojos verdes turquesas verla detenidamente con una expresión estoica en su rostro _–"¡Es guapísimo!"–_ gritó su mente para que el pensamiento invasivo la hiciera estremecerse al sentir el contacto. –Lo siento...– musitó sin poder obligar a sus piernas a separarse de él, quedando frente a frente sintiendo como su corazón latía sin control –Yo…– enmudeció para perderse en su mirada.

Sonic la vio directo a los ojos, sintiendo el cálido tacto de ella sobre su pecho sin poder retroceder, sin poder moverse por la cercanía. Observó sus ojos color esmeralda verlo a la expectativa y sus mejillas manchadas por un suave color carmín, y así, sin pensar sobre las consecuencias que podría traer, se acercó a ella para con un rápido e ímpetu movimiento robarle el beso que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado saboreando los tersos labios de la eriza rosa hasta que ella con un movimiento hizo un paso para atrás tomando distancia de él observándolo con asombro; haciéndolo reaccionar sobre qué era lo que acaba de hacer.

–Yo…– musitó Sonic avergonzando por su falta de control –Perdóname, yo…– los labios de ella sobre los suyos lo hicieron callar, sintiendo cómo ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con hambre buscaba sus labios. Sonic la tomó de la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza hacia él y corresponderle el beso, saboreando el jugoso néctar de sus labios en un beso pasional que pretendía un poco más.

Amy se separó de él al tener la necesidad de respirar para verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas y así retroceder nerviosamente.

–Yo… Yo tengo que irme– murmuró la eriza sintiendo su cara enrojecer por sus acciones –Lo lamento, tengo que irme– dijo sin más para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar, incapaz de darle explicaciones que ella misma requería en ese momento.

Sonic la vio correr por el centro comercial dejándolo a solas como era la costumbre en esa extraña relación tenían. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y con disimulo tocó sus labios aún sintiendo la calidez de los de ella, ahora tenía una nueva razón para ir a clases cada día.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó temprano como su costumbre, pero a diferencia de otros días, esta vez una sonrisa de genuina felicidad estaba pintada sobre su rostro. Moría por verla, aunque aún no estaba seguro qué sería de ellos después del beso entre ambos, pero realmente no le interesaba, ella correspondía a su afecto y eso era lo único que importaba. Sonic logró divisar sus púas rosas a la distancia y junto a ella yacía el odioso erizo verde quien parecía tener una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro, aunque realmente eso no era algo atípico en él. Sonic siguió su rutina sabiendo que era una mala idea siquiera ver a Amy mientras se encontraba con Scourge, al menos si quería evitarse de problemas; intentó ser invisible como era su costumbre hasta que su nombre fue exclamado en voz alta, ocasionando que todo los estudiantes acallaran el bullicio de aquella mañana.

–¡Sonic!– escuchó decir por parte del erizo verde, sabiendo que eso sólo significaría problemas. –El famoso Sonic The Hedgehog, ¿no es cierto?– dijo Scourge con una sonrisa retorcida. Sonic fijó velozmente su mirada hacia Amy, quien mantenía su vista a sus pies. –Amy, tenías razón, lograste enamorarlo en menos de un mes– felicitó para ver a su novia, quien no emitía palabra alguna.

–¿Qué?– inquirió el erizo azul para fijar su mirada a Amy con confusión.

–¿No te lo dijo?– habló Scourge nuevamente –El equipo de Soccer hizo una apuesta, que mi adorada Amy no podría enamorar al más grande perdedor de la escuela en menos de una mes, pero quien lo diría, perdimos– río divertido.

Sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y un nudo en su garganta se formaba impidiéndole respirar; mantuvo su vista en la eriza rosa, quien era incapaz de verlo a los ojos y una expresión de desolación se podía observar en el rostro que con ímpetu intentaba ocultar de él.

–Realmente la cita de ayer en el centro comercial fue lo que cerró el trato, ¿No es cierto?– dijo Scourge con una sonrisa retorcida –Dime, ¿hasta donde te dejó que tocarás para enamorarte?– preguntó con un dejo de perversión en su mirada.

Empuñó sus manos iracundamente para abalanzarse contra el erizo verde y así golpear su quijada tan fuerte como su brazo se lo permitió. Scourge intentó defenderse de él, sin embargo, no podía competir contra la fuerza del erizo azul, quien ahora lo tenía sometido.

–¡Basta!– exclamó Amy para correr hacia la pelea y ponerse enfrente de Scourge en un intento de protegerlo de la paliza bien merecida –¡Es suficiente, basta!

–¡¿Lo que dice él es cierto?!– preguntó iracundo el erizo azul.

–Yo…– Amy acalló para sentir la mirada intensa y penetrante del erizo verde, haciéndola estremecer –Lo lamento… yo lo elijo a él– murmuró casi inaudible –¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!– ordenó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin poder permanecer más ahí dar media vuelta y correr por el pasillo.

Scourge sonrió disimuladamente para así escupir la sangre acumulada de su boca y ver la expresión devastada del erizo azul frente a él. –Aléjate de mi novia…– amenazó a baja voz para así ser ayudado por los miembros del equipo de soccer y caminar fuera de ahí.

Todos los estudiantes a su alrededor empezaron a despejar el pasillo quedándose él a solas una vez más, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban y un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar.

–Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto– masculló para tomar su mochila del suelo y caminar en la dirección contraria.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió del castigo que había recibido gracias al ojo morado y labio partido que le había dejado a Scourge esa mañana para salir muy tarde ese día. Sonic caminaba en dirección a la salida cuando vio una silueta familiar frente a su casillero actuar de manera sospechosa –¿Amy?– dijo para sí, para que ella volteara a verlo sobre su hombro, alarmándose por su presencia y huir del lugar.

–¡Oye, espera!– exclamó en vano, pues era obvio que no pensaba hablar con él. Aunque realmente si lo pensaba, no había mucho que hablar, todo se había dicho esa mañana.

Sonic caminó curioso a su casillero y abrir el mismo para que una pequeña hoja de papel cayera de éste. Alzó la hoja del suelo sabiendo quién era la responsable de la misma y así leer lo que decía:

 _Scourge nos vio ayer y bueno… quiero que sepas que jamás existió tal apuesta, sin embargo, lo que te dije es cierto… lo elijo a él, no puedo estar con alguien más… es decir, él y yo somos la pareja perfecta… yo… en serio lo lamento… pero quiero que sepas que el beso sí significó algo y si las cosas fueran diferentes tal vez yo no tendría porque estar amarrada a él y tú y yo… bueno, no importa. Sólo quería que supieras que lamento todo lo que pasó hoy y te agradezco mucho por defenderme ante las asunciones crueles de Scourge yo… yo realmente desearía que todo fuera diferente._

 _Lo lamento,_

 _Amy._

Sonic vio nuevamente al pasillo por donde ella había estado hace tan sólo un momento para soltar un pesado suspiro y cerrar la puerta de su casillero con fuerza.

–Yo también desearía que todo fuera diferente…– murmuró para estrujar aquella hoja de papel y tirarla al suelo siguiendo con su camino.

El cliché del chico invisible y la chica popular era eso, una mala historia, que sin importar qué dijeran los famosos novelistas, jamás terminaría con un final feliz, sin importar que tanto sus protagonistas deseasen que así fuese. Así, él se envolvería de nuevo en las sombras para que ella se marchitara al lado del hombre que había elegido, así tenía que ser, así lo había predispuesto el destino y no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **No voy a mentir, terminar este oneshot me tomó mucho mas tiempo del que pensé, pero mi inspiración luego de MUCHOS MESES decidió aparecerse para completar este proyecto que lo debo desde febrero. En fin, si quieren saber porque no es un final feliz, bueno es por Jacqui D Crimson, ella me pidió tragedia (espero te guste Jacqui) el por qué, bueno, no respondí a tiempo una imagen en Facebook y el castigo era hacer el oneshot XD! En fin, espero poder regresar pronto con más nuevas historias e imágenes de Sonic. Hasta entonces su autora se despide, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
